Phineas and Jenny help Christy in Concert
by scooby823945
Summary: Phineas and Jenny help Christy and the backyard gang that are doing a concert. SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1 theme song

It was the start of Christy and the backyard gang concert. Phineas and Jenny were helping the gang get ready. They make sure that each member has a clean shirt and ready.

Isabella started by singing (below)

Christy is a crazy girl from our imagination

And when she's cool, she's what we call a girly sensation

Christy lives with Zac K and With Melissa, then you'll soon see

Little Mike tags along With his best buddy Raymond

Ryan is in Christy's club And Zac A has a ticket

But Dad has never seen her,'Cause she doesn't know our secret

Christy comes to play with usWhenever we may need her

Christy can be your friend tooIf you just make-believe her!


	2. Chapter 2 you are special

Christy and Shanna come and Jenny was singing their first song (below)

You are special, you're the only one

You're the only one like you

There isn't another in the whole wide world

Who can do the things you do

'Cause you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way

Oh, you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way

You're important, oh you really are

You're the only one of you

The world is better, just because you're here

You should know that we love you

'Cause you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way

Oh, you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way

(Everyone?)

Everyone in his or her own way.


	3. Chapter 3 rap song

Christy then introduces her backyard gang and Zac K, Melissa, Ryan, Zac A, Mike and Raymond come out and sing their rap song (below)

Zac Kooiman = My name is Zac K. and we're so glad you're here. It makes me feel like smiling from ear to ear. (Zac K. Dancing)

Raymond Logie = Hi I'm Raymond, and we're gonna have some fun, 'Cause Christy is a friend to everyone. (Raymond Dancing)

(Instrumental break)

Melissa McMonagle = My name is Melissa and I like to sing about Christy and the gang and everything! (Melissa Dancing)

Zac Klassin-Apps = Hi I'm Zac A., and I'm happy too. With Christy nearby, there's always things to do. (Zac A. Dancing)

(Instrumental break)

Ryan Verhoek = My name is Ryan and I'm feeling mighty fine. 'Cause everyone here is a friend of mine. (Ryan Dancing)

Mike Hale = Hi I'm Mike and I'd like you to know That the time has come to get on with the show. (Mike Dancing)


	4. Chapter 4 we are christy

Zac K said that we have a song for Christy" (below)

We play with Christy every day. She plays with our friends too. Whenever we go out, our friends will always shout: "We are Christy and the Backyard Gang."Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah.

We play with Christy every day. She plays with our friends too. Whenever we go out, our friends will always shout: "We are Christy and the Backyard Gang."Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah.

We play with Christy every day. She plays with our friends too. Whenever we go out, our friends will always shout: "We are Christy and the Backyard Gang."Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah. Oh yeah!


	5. Chapter 5 grandpa's farm

Melissa and Zac K stay behind and sing with Christy and Shanna (below)

We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm. We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm.

Down on Grandpa's farm there is a black and white cow. Down on Grandpa's farm there is a black and white cow. The cow, she makes a sound like this: Moo, moo. The cow, she makes a sound like this: Moo, moo.

We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm. We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm.

Down on Grandpa's farm there is a little yellow duck .Down on Grandpa's farm there is a little yellow duck. The duck, he makes a sound like this: Quack, quack. The duck, he makes a sound like this: Quack, quack.

We're on our way, we're on our wayOn our way to Grandpa's farm. We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm.

Down on Grandpa's farm there is a great big pig. Down on Grandpa's farm there is a great big pig. The pig, she makes a sound like this: Oink, oink. The pig, she makes a sound like this: Oink, oink.

We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm. We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm.

Down on Grandpa's farm, there is a black and white skunk. Down on Grandpa's farm, there is a black and white skunk. The skunk, he always smells like this: Pee-yuu! The skunk, he always smells like this: Pee-yuu!

We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm. We're on our way, we're on our way On our way to Grandpa's farm.


	6. Chapter 6 noble duke of york

The rest of the gang to see the song that is below

The noble duke of york he had ten thousand men.

He marched them up to the top of the hill, and he marched them down again!

Oh, when you're up, you're up; and when you're down, you're down; and when you're only half-way up, you're neither up nor down.

The noble duke of york he had ten thousand men.

He marched them up to the top of the hill, and he marched them down again!

Oh, when you're up, you're up; and when you're down, you're down; and when you're only half-way up, you're neither up nor down.


	7. Chapter 7 pop goes the weasel

Christy and Ryan stay behind to sing the next song (below)

All around the cobbler's bench

The monkey chased the weasel

The monkey thought 'twas all in fun

POP! Goes the weasel.

A penny for a spool of thread

A penny for a needle

That's the way the money goes

POP! Goes the weasel.

The painter needs a ladder and brush,

The artist needs an easel;

The dancers need a fiddler's tune

POP! Goes the weasel.

I've no time to sit and sigh

Or to tell the reason why

Kiss me quick,

I'm off, good-bye.

POP! Goes the weasel.


	8. Chapter 8 ABC

Everyone saw that there were little kids in their audience and sang the ABC'S to them (below)

A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M. N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z Now I know my ABC' me what you think of me?


	9. Chapter 9 where is thumbkin?

the gang sang the next song as singles (below)

Mike Hale = Where is Thumbkin? Where is Thumbkin?

Here I am! Here I am!

How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!

Run away! Run away!

Ryan Verhoek = Where is Pointer? Where is Pointer?

Here I am! Here I am!

How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!

Run away! Run away!

Zac Kooiman = Where is Tall-Man? Where is Tall-Man?

Here I am! Here I am!

How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!

Run away! Run away!

Melissa McMonagle = Where is Ring-Man? Where is Ring-Man?

Here I am! Here I am!

How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!

Run away! Run away!

Raymond Logie = Where is Pinky? Where is Pinky?

Here I am! Here I am!

How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!

Run away! Run away!

Zac Klassin-Apps = Where is the family? Where is the family?

Here we are! Here we are!

How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!

Run away! Run away!


	10. Chapter 10 Sally the camel

the boys sang the next song together (below)

all 5 boys = Sally the camel has five humps. Sally the camel has five humps. Sally the camel has five humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Boom, boom, boom, boom!

Zac K, Mike, Ryan, and Raymond = Sally the camel has four humps. Sally the camel has four humps. Sally the camel has four humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Boom, boom, boom, boom!

Zac K, Mike and Ryan = Sally the camel has three humps. Sally the camel has three humps. Sally the camel has three humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Boom, boom, boom, boom!

Zac K and Mike = Sally the camel has two humps. Sally the camel has two humps. Sally the camel has two humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Boom, boom, boom, boom!

Zac K = Sally the camel has one hump. Sally the camel has one hump. Sally the camel has one hump. So ride, Sally, ride. Boom, boom, boom, boom!

Christy = Sally the camel has no humps. Sally the camel has no humps. Sally the camel has no humps. 'Cause Sally is a horse, of course!


	11. Chapter 11 Mr Knickerbocker

the girls came back to sing the next song with the boys (below)

Christy = Hey Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with your hands (clap hands to rhythm)

Shanna = Hey Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with your mouth (tap cheeks to rhythm) (Yeah!)

Christy and Shanna = Hey Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop

Zac K and Zac A = Hey Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop

Mike and Melissa = Hey Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop

Raymond and Ryan = Hey Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop!


	12. Chapter 12 itsy bitsy spider

the girls decided to do a song for the little kids (below)

The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and wash the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.

The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and wash the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.


	13. Chapter 13 bubble bath

Ryan, Shanna, Mike and Zac A decided to do a song (below)

Ryan = First you take the faucet and you turn it, you turn it First you take the faucet and you turn it, you turn it For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles)

Mike = Next you mix the bubbles with the water, the water Next you mix the bubbles with the water, the water For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles)

Shanna = Then you take your body and you wash it, you wash it Then you take your body and you wash it, you wash it For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles)

Zac A = Out of the tub and wrapped up in a towel, a towel Out of the tub and wrapped up in a towel, a towel For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles)


	14. Chapter 14 hurry hurry

Raymond, Melissa, Christy and Zac K decided to do a song with a fire truck (below)

Raymond and Christy = Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Melissa and Zac K = Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Christy and Zac K = Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Melissa and Raymond = Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Zac K and Raymond = Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Christy and Melissa = Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.


	15. Chapter 15 down by the station

Phineas and Jenny were asked to do the next song while the gang get in their costumes for a song in the next chapter (below)

Jenny = Down by the station.

Phineas = (Down by the station.)

Jenny = Early in the morning.

Phineas = (Early in the morning.)

Jenny = See the little pufferbellies.

Phineas = (See the little pufferbellies)

Jenny = All in a row.

Phineas = (All in a row.)

Jenny = See the station master!

Phineas = (See the station master!)

Jenny = Turn the little handle.

Phineas = (Turn the little handle.)

Jenny = Puff, Puff! Toot, Toot!

Phineas = (Puff, Puff! Toot, Toot!)

Jenny = Off we go!

Phineas = (Off we go!)

Phineas and Jenny together = Down by the station.

Early in the morning.

See the little pufferbellies.

All in a row.

See the station master!

Turn the little handle.

Puff, Puff! Toot, Too!

Off we go!


	16. Chapter 16 grand old flag

the gang are in their costume and sing the second to last song (below)

You're a grand old flag,

You're a high flying flag

And forever in peace may you wave.

You're the emblem of

The land I love.

The home of the free and the brave!

Every heart beats true

'neath the red, white, and blue,

where there's never a boast or brag.

But should auld the acquaintance be forgot,

keep your eye on the grand old flag!


	17. Chapter 17 i love you

Phineas and Jenny help the gang finishing off their show by singing their last song (below)

I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too?

I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too?

Phineas and Jenny introduced the gang back to say good-bye one last time and then they leave to head back home. Jenny thanks Phineas for having a great time.


End file.
